Flies
by bee97
Summary: Stiles hated flies. They have no purpose in the world. Stiles particularly hated flies on this very evening because they were relentlessly flying around his room. They were flying around his room because his window was open. His widow was open because a certain sourwolf demanded that it remain that way. Pre relationship Sterek. T for language and bed sharing/cuddling


Stiles hated flies. They were stupid. All they did was buzz around annoying everyone. They have no purpose in the world. Stiles particularly hated flies on this very evening because they were relentlessly flying around his room. They were flying around his room because his window was open. His widow was open because a certain sourwolf demanded that it remain that way. Stiles didn't know why, but he obliged. He really didn't know why he followed the alpha's orders. It's not like he was part of the pack, not really, or even friends with the older werewolf. But he left his window open, waiting for the alpha to sneak into his bedroom and most likely scold him for something out of Stiles' control. Stiles swore that Derek was the biggest whiny bitch he knew. And he was friends with Scott, who was especially whiny during his broken-up-but-still-pinning phase he went through with Alison. God, those two.

Lost in his thoughts about his best friend an his best friend's kinda-sorta-maybe-not-really girlfriend and busy swatting flies, Stiles didn't notice the sulking shadow climb into his room and stand behind him. Stiles just sat there playing aimlessly on his phone thinking about Scott and Alison and if he would die a virgin or if he would ever get a real girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter. He was beginning to question his taste lately; hey, he was open to anything. Stiles started fantasizing about what kissing a boy would be like when a random dark haired man popped into his head. Damn that boy was a good kisser. He drifted out of his daydream when someone cleared their throat behind him. He jumped in his seat and spun around rapid fire to engage the intruder. Stiles almost screamed when he recognized the person to be the same guy from his little fantasy.

"Derek! Jesus Christ! You scared me. I swear, I am getting you all bells for Christmas." Stiles pretty much yelled at his "guest". A glimmer of a smirk played across Derek's face. "So...why exactly are you here?" Stiles questioned. Without so much of an utter of an apology or explanation Derek pulled the spare chair up next to Stiles and plopped down a pile of old napkins with scribbles of writing on them.

"And this is...?" Stiles asked letting Derek fill in the ominous blank.

"Research." Derek answered simply.

"Hey! That's my job!" Stiles exclaimed faux-offended.

"Exactly." Derek stated uncrossing and crossing his arms, unsure of what exactly to do. Now it was Stiles' turn to complete the blank. He failed.

"You need to finish this." Derek explained to the younger boy. Stiles groaned but obliged to take the stack of napkins and started flipping through them.

"What, can you not afford a notebook?" Stiles teased, earning himself an Alpha-style glare. "Okay then." Stiles huffed as he tried to decipher Derek's messy script. Stiles froze when he recognized some of the information.

"I don't understand," he said at last, forcing himself to meet Derek's green eyes. He swallowed down a gulp of sudden fear. "Why do you want to know about Lydia?" Derek puffed out air from his nose in not so much of an exasperated sigh as in just exasperation.

"Because," he growled, "I need to know _what_ she is."

"Dude, she is just a girl." Stiles lied. Truth is, he knew Lydia was _something_ but all the research he could do never revealed anything close to an answer. But of course, Stiles was a horrible liar.

"You're a horrible liar Stiles." Derek said reassuring what Stiles already knew.

"Tell me something I don't know." Stiles muttered. "Like what the hell you want with Lydia."

"I told you," Derek growled. That guy has a serious growling problem. "I need to know what she is. And don't say she's nothing because you and I both know that she _is something_." Derek snapped at Stiles when he opened his mouth to butt-in.

"Whatever" Stiles said, ignoring Derek's ever-present hostile tone. "I don't know what I can do for you man. I've already tried my hand at researching this. I can't really find anything."

"Well now you'll have my help." Derek stated. Stiles snorted.

"You? Doing research? Ha!"

"Stiles." Derek growled, low and throaty.

"I'm just saying." Stiles insisted. "Besides, shouldn't you be out turning some innocent teenager or something?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should turn you." Derek snapped. "Then with any luck it'll kill you and I won't have to deal with your sorry ass anymore." Stiles laughed at Derek's empty threat.

"What? And starve you of the satisfaction of ripping my throat out with your teeth? I don't think so." Stiles chuckled to himself as he started up his computer. He could practically feel the glare Derek was giving the back of his head. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek to say something when he noticed the haggard looking dark circles under Derek's startling eyes.

"Dude, you look like crap." Stiles told him bluntly. "When was the last time you had a good night sleep?"

Derek was silent.

"Well?" Stiles persisted.

"I'm thinking." Derek told him, a glimmer of a smile playing at his lips, already entering his eyes. The ghost of a smile tugged at Stiles' heart, which reminded him of his little dream escapade with Derek. The thought made him blush. He covered his face, hoping Derek wouldn't notice. Thankfully, he was too busy stifling a yawn to take notice of Stiles' burning cheeks. Stiles sighed, pushed his chair out and placed his hands on Derek's shoulders.

"Come on Sourwolf, time for you to take a nap." The touching made Stiles blush even more profusely, but he ignored it.

"Stiles, I'm fine." Derek said covering another yawn.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Stiles said in his most sarcastic tone (which was pretty damn sarcastic if he did say so himself). "Come on. " Stiles said hoisting the alpha up and all but throwing him onto his bed. Derek tried to mumble something but sighed in content when his head hit the pillow.

"I'll wake you up if I find anything." Stiles promised to the half-asleep Derek.

"Mmm." Was all that he got in response.

"Thought so." Stiles muttered more to the room then to anyone in particular.

After hours of research and coming up with a big, fat zero, Stiles decided it was time to hit the hay. After all, it was 2am and he had to be up in 4 hours for school. Ugh, why couldn't it be Saturday? Stiles changed out of his clothes and was about to turn out the light when he remembered the sleeping werewolf in his bed. Boy, wouldn't his dad just love that. Stiles sighed and knelt down by his bed.

"Derek" he whispered, poking him in the shoulder. "Derek." He hissed, more persistently shaking Derek's shoulder. After numerous more attempts, only to result in a light snore and Derek turning over onto his stomach, Stiles decided "screw it" and climbed into his bed. _This isn't so bad._ Stiles thought. _Just like sharing a bed with Scott, nothing different._ A part of Stiles hissed at that thought. _Yeah, but you're not attracted to Scott._

"Oh, shut up me." Stiles whispered o the air. It was Derek's fault for not waking up and Stiles would be damned if he wasn't going to sleep in his own bed.

Stiles hated flies. But in this particular moment he was almost grateful for the flies relentlessly flying around his room. Almost.

Stiles woke somewhere in between night and morning to an itch on his face. An itch that would fly away when Stiles blew on it only to re-land somewhere else on his face. Stiles groggily opened his eyes and trued to move to swat at the fly when he noticed weight around his body. Not his own weight, no, someone else's. He realized the while one of his hands was squished under his cheek like usually; his other hand was palm down on something that wasn't his pillow. Something that was hard. Really, _really, _hard. Stiles tilted his head up only to smush his nose into a warm neck. Stiles looked up at the peaceful face of a fast asleep werewolf. Trying to remain calm and not freak out, to little avail, Stiles tried to squirm his way out of Derek's warm yet stern death-grip.

"Erm…Derek?" Stiles stage whispered when he couldn't Houdini himself out of Derek's grip. Derek sighed and pulled Stiles closer to his incredibly warm and oddly comfortable body. _I see this isn't going to work. _Stiles muttered inside his head.

"Derek!" Stiles all but yelled, hoping he didn't wake his father up. Derek sniffed, huffed, and jumped all at the same time, still not letting go of Stiles.

"Stiles! What the hell?" Derek yelled as he tried to sit up. Stiles face was then smashed into Derek's neck as his arm was still firmly wrapped around Stiles' wait.

"Oo cah le g na." Stiles mumbled against Derek, which was the equivalent to "you can let go now" in mumbling against a person.

"Oh." Derek said looking down at his hand and letting go of Stiles. Was that a hint of a blush crossing his broody face? Stiles sat up and dramatically gasped for breath. Was he, Stiles Stilinski, just _cuddling _with the big bad wolf Derek Hale? Oh god. Wait until he told—no one. There was no one to tell.

"You tell nobody about this." Derek snapped, obviously on the same page as Stiles regretfully was on.

"Whatever." Stiles said trying to play it cool. "But we seriously need to get you a boyfriend—err girlfriend. Girlfriend. Sorry. Don't know what I was saying." _Boyfriend!? Really Stiles? _He chided himself. _Might as well just tattoo "I think I am attracted to Derek Hale" on your forehead. Or that you apparently think he is gay or would be even remotely interested in you if he were._

"Um…" Derek muttered, obviously thrown off guard. _Oh my god, _Stiles thought somewhat pleased. _Is Derek into dudes? No. He totally had that thing with the cello player, Paige. And Kate Argent. But then again, if I had a thing with Kate I would be turned off by women for a bit too. Man, Kate really screwed Derek in more ways then one. But, I like girls too. _Stiles said snapping himself back in focus. _If I am most likely bisexual then that means Derek might be too. Huh, there just might be hope after all._

"Stiles!" Derek snapped, forcing Stiles back into reality. "You tell _no one_ about this." He repeated. Stiles scoffed and lay back down in his bed that neither Derek nor himself had bothered to get off of.

"Who am I going to tell?" Stiles retorted. "I don't want the whole school thinking I am gay." _I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. _

"But…um," Derek stated but soon cut himself off. "Never mind." Stiles gained an amused glint in his eyes.

"What?" He asked amusedly curious.

"_Nothing._" Derek hissed. Stiles chuckled and turned on to his side to face Derek. He scowled at Stiles and got up off of the mattress. After a moment of restless silence between the two, Stiles decided to break it. After all, Adderall wasn't immune to 4 a.m.

"So…" Stiles said elongating the vowel. "Why are you still here? Not to be rude or anything but—" Stiles yawned and closed his eyes, shifting around his bed until he was comfortable. "I have school tomorrow so I need to sleep." Derek had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the human but instead walked over and reopened the window and started to climb out.

"Goodnight Stiles." He whispered to the younger boy.

"G'night Derek."


End file.
